LAS REDES SOCIALES DE LA MUERTE
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: William decide modernizar su vida y no hay mejor opción que utilizar las redes sociales aunque el derecho a la privacidad no viene incluido en el contrato.


BUENO, BUENO, ESTA ES UNA DE ESAS COSAS SIN SENTIDO QUE UNO SUELE ESCRIBIR CUANDO HA PASADO TODA LA NOCHE SIN PODER DORMIR. NO SÉ SI ES COMEDIA. ES EN TIEMPOS MODERNOS, NO ME ODIEN, SE ME OCURRIÓ Y TENÍA QUE ESCRIBIRLO, ES UN POCO DIFERENTE PERO BUENO, YA ME CONOCEN.

LES PROMETÍ UN VIDEO PERSONAL EN FACEBOOK A TODAS LAS HERMOSAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN, PEROOO, AÚN NO LO VOY A PUBLICAR, MIENTRAS TANTO DELEITENSE LEYENDO MIS NUEVOS FICS. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS.

"LAS REDES SOCIALES DE LA MUERTE"

* * *

Desde que Grell Sutcliff había comprado su nuevo teléfono inteligente, tal parecía que no había nada más importante para la parca más que estar conectada a la internet y es que ¿cómo resistirse? , los tiempos habían cambiado, finalmente el reino shinigami se modernizaba y ya no era tan malo ser un segador, al menos ahora en ese limbo tenían internet.

La pelirroja muerte se encontraba en su escritorio con la cabeza gacha, parecía muy concentrado y no apartaba la mirada de sus manos, manos de las cuales emanaba una ligera luz que le iluminaba el rostro entre cabellos carmesís.

Pronto la muerte roja fue sacada de su seguramente importante e interesante labor.

–¡Grell Sutcliff!– William llamó con voz severa mientras golpeaba la cabeza de su subordinado con su death scythe, Grell chillo de dolor y cubrió su cráneo sangrante con ambas manos, soltando así su teléfono dejándolo vulnerable a los ojos curiosos de su amado supervisor.

–Honestamente… ¿Qué demonios es esto? – cuestionó Spears mientras comenzó a deslizar su dedo sobre la pantalla de aparato.

–¡Will! – Grell trató de recuperar su móvil sin excito, el carmín estiró sus brazos con desesperación pero con una mano libre Spears lo mantuvo alejado. Lo que al principio fue sana curiosidad se fue convirtiendo en un poco de rabia, quizá ¿celos?.

Pero "la curiosidad mató al gato" .

No es que Grell tuviera miedo, pero ciertamente en este momento el shinigami rojo había infringido cerca de 15 reglas y todas en menos de 5 minutos.

No fue malo ver su teléfono, tal vez lo malo fue estar viendo las famosas redes sociales en horas laborales. Y que Dios bendiga a quien las creó, si es que Grell tuviera que segar el alma de ese hombre tengan por seguro que lo dejaría vivir al menos 3 décadas más. Estos humanos ya no sabían ni que inventar pero aunque en ocasiones era algo estúpido sí que eran divertidas.

Grell semi-resignado tomó asiento frente a su, el pánico lo invadió, pues al ver cómo iba cambiando el rostro de William, ya sabía que nada bueno se avecinaba.

–Grell Sutcliff– masculló con algo de rabia el gerente. Había sido suficiente, Grell finalmente le arrebató el aparato del demonio y lo tomó entre sus manos arrullándolo contra su pecho, en ese momento William había tenido suficiente, giró sobre sus talones y abandonó el lugar.

Grell alzó la mirada, se percató de que su patrón estaba lo suficientemente lejos y miró su móvil, fotos y más fotos, aunque no eran tan indecentes, ciertamente ponían en duda el buen nombre de un dios de la muerte.

Sutcliff maldijo el día en que aceptó a Slingby. Para su mala suerte, su buen amigo escoses lo había etiquetado en un sinfín de fotografías de su última parranda. Lamentable y vergonzosamente William, "su" William había visto todas estas imágenes. La última y quizá la que desencadenó la molestia de Spears fue una donde se mostraba un ebrio e inconsciente Ronald Knox recostado, más bien tirado sobre la mesa junto a Eric quien tenía abrazado a Grell por la cintura mientras este estaba sentado en su regazo sosteniendo una gran botella de alcohol "barato" ambos sumamente borrachos celebrando Dios sabe qué tontería y por lo que se podía apreciar en las imágenes, William diría que era una bar de mala muerte.

…

–Spears-senpai, usted no debe de estar tan molesto– dijo Ronald tratando de apaciguar la molestia de su superior.

–De hecho, ya es hora de que se modernice, hoy en día las redes sociales son lo más importante en nuestra sociedad.

–Nosotros no somos humanos, no las necesitamos– fue la respuesta cortante de William quien mantenía la mirada fija en el monitor de su PC. Afortunadamente el viejo segador había accedido a cambiar su anticuada máquina de escribir por algo más práctico y moderno.

–Señor, vamos, si usted crea su perfil, así podrá tener más y mejor vigilado a Sutcliff-senpai, ya sabe, hay rumores de que se hizo contacto de aquel demonio, ¿cómo se llamaba?... Se… Sebas… ¡Sebas-chan!.

–Honestamente– William golpeó a Knox en la cabeza por pronunciar el nombre de aquella alimaña.

…

Grell imaginó que su amado William estaría fúrico con él y que quizá le retiraría la palabra para siempre pero esa misma tarde cual si de un milagro se tratase.

El smartphon de Grell sonó, una nueva notificación, realmente no tenía muchos ánimos de volver a ver su perfil, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando…

 _"William T. Spears te ha enviado una solicitud de amistad"_

Sutcliff se hinchó de felicidad, gritó, brincó, explotó de alegría, su amado le estaba enviando una solicitud de amistad, en una red social pública, eso sólo podía significar dos cosas, Will no estaba molesto con él y TODOS se enterarían de su gran amor. Sin dudarlo, Grell Sutcliff aceptó la solicitud. William no tenía idea de en lo que se estaba metiendo.

…

 _"Grell Sutcliff se siente feliz con William T. Spears"_

 _"Grell Sutcliff se siente enamorada con William T. Spears"_

Fueron algunos de los muchos estados pseudo-románticos de aquella tarde hasta que finalmente fueron contestados.

 _"William T. Spears se siente MOLESTO con Grell Sutcliff"_

…

Todo marchaba bien, quizá esto de las redes sociales no era tan mala idea, para William fue más fácil estar en contacto con viejos colegas y todo sin la molesta necesidad de salir de Londres.

Todo bien hasta que el gerente recibió un mensaje, por unos momentos William rodó los ojos con fastidio, ¿a caso Grell no le había molestado suficiente todo el día en el trabajo?, si no que ahora le enviaba mensajes. William abrió el correo y para su mala suerte era esa alimaña, ¿cómo demonios obtuvo su correo?

 _"Sebastian Michaelis"_

 _(Sólo un demonio de mayordomo)_

 _Un cordial saludo William-san, la verdad no le creí a Grell-san cuando me contó que usted finalmente dejó de ser un viejo amargado y anticuado y se unía a las filas de los adictos a internet, espero no encuentre algo que le desanime de esta decisión._

 _Saludos "afectuosos" para Grell, Sebas-chan._

En ese instante William eliminó el mensaje y bloqueó al demonio, para después arrojar su móvil al cesto de la basura.

…

William jamás imaginó estar tan interesado en esto del internet, quizá todo era culpa de Sutcliff y sus constantes acosos cibernéticos.

Lo que pasa en las Vegas, se queda en las Vegas, o en este caso… Lo que pasa en el reino shinigami _"no siempre se queda en el reino shinigami"._

William despertó, tenía un gran dolor de espalda y cabeza, quizá una de las peores resacas de su vida, cómo shinigami al menos, La muerte oscura miró a los lados, estaba sólo, tenía el vago recuerdo de haber salido con Grell la noche anterior, pero no había nadie acompañándole esta mañana.

William no era aún un adicto a esa odiosa red social, así que mantenía el teléfono apagado por las noches. Hasta que la parca estuvo completamente alistada y se disponía a tomar su desayuno, finalmente encendió el aparato que lo conectaba con ese mundo irreal de los banales humanos.

Primeras notificaciones…

 _"Sasha te envió una solicitud de amistad"_

 _"Rudgar te invitó a un evento"_

William suspiró con fastidio, pero de lo banal las cosas fueron subiendo de tono y por más que William quisiera hacer caso omiso a esto, no podría.

Más notificaciones comenzaron a llover, una tras otra, el teléfono no dejaba de hacer ruido, finalmente William le puso atención al aparato… su té salió de su boca de forma poco educada salpicándolo así todo frente a él.

 _"Grell Sutcliff indicó que tiene una relación contigo"_

 _"Grell Sutcliff te etiquetó en 666 fotografías"_

 _"A Ronald Knox le gusta una de las fotos en las que se te etiquetó"_

 _"Sebastian Michaelis comentó una de tus fotos"_

 _"A Eric Slingby y a Alan Humphries les gusta tu situación sentimental"_

Primer fotografía: Grell montado sobre las piernas de William, frente a frente, el siempre estoico segador ahora despeinado, sonrojado por el alcohol y muy condescendiente con el pelirrojo amanerado.

Segunda fotografía: Grell sonriendo satisfactoriamente mostrando sus afilados dientes mientras que un topo con la etiqueta de "William T. Spears" le besa el cuello, en efecto, se trata de William.

Tercer fotografía: una selfie de Grell sonriendo con los pulgares arriba y un William tirado de borracho en la cama cómo fondo.

William arrojó el teléfono contra la pared, hoy sin dudad saldría a cosechar almas.

Esa misma mañana, en el despacho el supervisor decomisó todos los teléfonos, tablets y cualquier cosa del reino humano que se conectara a internet.

–Grell Sutcliff– sentenció William pues la pelirroja se reusaba a soltar su móvil, ¿qué culpa tenía ella de que su Will fuese tan entusiasta a la hora de amar?, ¿ahora era un crimen exponer su amor?, obviamente ¡SÍ!.

–William, ¿qué culpa tenemos nosotros?, deberías revisar el teléfono de Sutcliff, no dudo en que tenga un álbum de él y sus víctimas– alegó Eric quien también se negaba a dar su teléfono, pues sólo así estaba bien al tanto de Alan.

–Honestamente– William estaba fastidiado ya.

El gerente dio media vuelta y regresó a su oficina. En ese momento Grell aprovechó y eliminó cierto álbum que gracias a Slingby ya no era privado.

Pronto el móvil de Grell sonó.

 _"William T. Spears cambió su foto de perfil"_

 _"William T. Spears te etiquetó en una foto"_

Después de todo, William aún era amigo de las redes sociales y en especial **era amigo de Grell.**

* * *

SIIII, FUE MUY OOC PERO NO ME IMPORTA, ME PARECIÓ MUCHO MUY DIVERTIDO JIJIJIJI Y A MÍ ME GUSTÓ, ESPERO QUE A USTEDDES TAMBIÉN Y AL MENOS LES SACARA UNA SONRISA, GRACIAS POR LEER. Y HABLANDO DE REDES SOCIALES NO OLVIDEN QUE ESTOY EN FACEBOOK!, Y MUCHAS OTRAS REDES SOCIALES, SÓLO BUSQUENME CÓMO "KARENKA SUTCLIFF" EN TUMBLR, DEVIANTART, WATTPAD, TWITTER, INSTAGRAM (APENAS COMIENZO AHÍ) PINTEREST, AMORYAOI . COM Y NO SÉ CUANTAS MÁS, PRONTO ACTUALIZARÉ MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS, ESTÉN ATENTOS.

SIIIII, MENCIONÉ A NUESTROS LINDOS ALEMANEES XD.


End file.
